User blog:Skipper101/Episode 2: 2 more animals part 2
Eventually, the D-Team finds another alligator and a Burmese Python. Zoe asks Albott if those animals are his friends, and Albott replies "I don't know: I'm not even sure if I've seen them before". Max suggests that they head closer to find out, so the D-Team does. Albott says "Hi" to the two reptiles, who turn towards the D-Team. The alligator replies in a female voice "Do we know you?" Albott replies "I don't know". Then the python says "Your name is Albott right?" Albott then replies "Oh yeah!!! It's nice to see you guys again! What are you doing down here?" The female alligator reveals that they fell down here 3 weeks ago while searching for Albott. The python then replies "Yes, Alice is right. Boy, Eddy the eagle will be very happy to see that you're ok". "Bah, Humbug!" Albott responds, "Who cares about Eddy, Right Zoe?" Zoe nods. The python asks "What's wrong with the Eagle? I mean, sure he's annoying and thinks you're 50% dumb and 50% smart, but why don't you want him around anymore?" Zoe reveals that he didn't like the way the eagle insulted him. And she even tells the reptiles that she gave Albott the idea of crushing Eddy the eagle. The python's not sure about this, but then Albott replies, "Oh, it will be just as easy as using your front feet to crush an insect". He then uses his front right foot to crush another ant which doesn't see it coming, so doesn't try to hold it's ground and ends up being crushed. The D-Team allows Albott's 2 friends to travel with them, so they tag along. Zoe asks the python what his name is and he replies "The name's Brandon". Zoe compliments on how nice of a name it is, to which Brandon replies "Thanks". Then Max finds a Scelidosaurus card, and it has both a plant and water symbol. As a result, Zoe is the one that activates the card. At first, Scelidosaurus shows little interest in it's new master, until Zoe gives it some lettuce, then turns it into Chibi form. When Zoe tries to pet it, it bites her hand, hinting that it still dislikes her. Chomp decides to try and explain that Zoe's nice, but the scelidosaurus doesn't listen. In the end, Zoe decides to activate it's battle form, then activates Seismosaurus, who helps them all out of the underground cave. Afterwards, Zoe puts both Scelidosaurus and Seismosaurus back into their cards, while Max finds a Postosuchus card that has an "X" symbol, indicating that it may be able to be used with any element. Suddenly, the D-Team hear Paris's cries for help, and rush over to help her. They soon find Paris surrounded by thick mangrove trees. Zoe rushes to rescue her pet, overjoyed that she's safe, but suddenly, the coyote and it's mate as well as 3 other adults block the path to Paris, forcing Zoe to activate Scelidosaurus. But when she tells it to fight the coyotes, she starts getting impatient since it doesn't move a muscle, then sees that Scelidosaurus decided to take a nap instead of fight. Zoe gets frustrated and yells "IT'S NOT NAP TIME YOU BIG LUMBERING PLANT-EATER!!!!! IT'S BATTLE TIME!!!" The scelidosaurus still takes a nap, so Zoe tries to push it to get it motivated, but instead, the dinosaur whacks Zoe into a tree with it's tail, then goes right back to sleep. Zoe doesn't understand how a dinosaur could disobey her, and tries using lettuce to get it to battle, but it doesn't work. In the end, Max decides to use Chomp and his new Postosuchus to take the coyotes down. Unlike scelidosaurus, Postosuchus actually does what Max wants it to do, but refuses to attack directly, and instead only dodges. In the end, Max shields it form an attack by the alpha male coyote by punching the coyote in the snout, thus, gaining the prehistoric archosaur's trust. Postosuchus then attacks and kills the alpha female with one crunch of it's jaws. Zoe is still trying to get Scelidosaurus to move, but is having no luck. Seeing this, Postosuchus actually gets mad, unlike Chomp who's too busy focusing on battling the coyotes to see Scelidosaurus sleeping. Enraged by the scelidosaurus's choice, Postosuchus runs over and bites it's tail to show it what happens when it disobeys it's master. But that doesn't work and instead, the scelidosaurus uses it's shoulder spikes to knock the crocodile-like animal away, forcing Postosuchus to continue focusing on the battle. Finally, Zoe gets so mad, she yells this message at it: "I'M SO TIRED OF YOU NOT OBEYING MY COMMANDS!!! IF YOU DON'T MOVE ONE MUSCLE IN 10 SECONDS, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!" (Zoe actually did use the word ass) Angry about Zoe saying a bad word on a kids show, Brandon bites her leg to remind her that kids aren't supposed to hear bad words. Zoe apologizes, then kicks her new dinosaur's butt anyway, but instead, hurts her foot. A disappointed Zoe finally gives in, not understanding why her new dinosaur wouldn't listen to her commands. In the end, Chomp stabs the alpha male and Postosuchus kills 2 of the other adults, forcing the last one to retreat. In the end, Zoe gets Paris out of the trees and shows her affection. But upon seeing the bond, Scelidosaurus gets jealous for some reason and not wanting to be left out, walks over to Zoe, knocks Paris out of her arms forcing Max to catch her, then knocks Zoe onto the ground and starts licking Zoe on the face, much to Zoe's disgust. Eventually, she gets tired of it's actions and returns it to it's card. Then Albott replies "Well, like they always say, a dog is man's best friend" and starts laughing. Soon, everyone else, even Zoe, joins in. The episode then cuts to the D-Team finally arriving at the tourist information and asking for directions to the nearest town. The guy at the desk reveals it to be Miami, meaning that the D-Team finally has found some refuge. He allows them to stay in a cabin nearby, which Zoe accepts immediately, despite the others not wanting to do so, but they decide to go with it anyway. The episode ends with everyone settled in to their temporary log cabin, with everyone except the alligators and python on the couch and Albott singing the song "I've Been Everywhere". Category:Blog posts